Dragon Lair Guide
This is a guide for the using the Dragon Lair The Dragon Lair The dragon lair is a very useful tool in the game and can greatly benefit a player. The lair is used to improve your Dragons and gather materials. Lair Manager You can find a lair Manager in most major towns, talk to them to access the lair. Dragon info The Dragon info tab shows the stats and skills of the selected dragon. Dragon Proccesses In the dragon process tab you are able to put your dragon to work and train it. Processes work even while you are offline so you can be training your dragon while you sleep, work or just deal with life outside the game. Starting a Process To start a process click the add process button. After clicking the add process button the screen looks like this. The 8 pictures at the top are the different things you can have your dragon do. In order from left to right these are Dragon Training, Skills Training, Gather Ore, Gather Herbs, Gather Wood, Gather Leather,Gather Cloth, and Gather meat. The first drop down menu below the pictures differs according to what you are trying to do in the Training menu it is what level of training you want to use in skills training it is what skill you are going to work on, in the gathering ones it is what type of material you are going to gather. The second drop down menu is Schedule Details (duration of process) you can select 1 or 5 hours for free if you want to go over 5 hours Station Cash is needed. under the second drop menu is a window with a percentage in it. this percentage is the mastery bonus certain dragons are good at gathering and have a mastery skill that give them a bonus that bonus will show here. under all that is what you will get from completing that process. in this picture my dragon would get 60 taming experience for 1 hours worth of work. Dragon training skills training Gathering Dragons stored in the Lair may be used to gather resources, even while you are offline. Those dragons with an applicable Elite Skills provide an increase to gathering efficiency. You must raise the dragon's taming level to gather higher level resources. Example: Herb Collection In the included photo, this dragon has both Level 1 (10% Boost) and Level 3 (25%) Herb Knowledge Mastery for a total 35% Expertise bonus. Instead of yielding 20 Doran Grass, after a processing time of 1 hour, 27 Doran Grass will be returned. When your dragon's taming level have increased, the menu for changing the gathering materials level changes. As is show in this picture. But the material gathered is not changed depending on the level, so the player has to actively change the materials wanted to be gathered at the Dragon Lair, the same materials choosen will however stay until the next visit. Dragon Training Dragon Training this is where you increase the stats of your dragon. All dragons have a soft cap of lvl 25 max tame level. You can offer up another dragon lvl 10 or higher to gain points that let you raise up another dragon above that soft cap using Potential Provisions. Field Training You can have dragons teach each other skills. Select two dragons for the Field Training, at least one must have an empty Skill Slot. Possible results from Field Training are displayed. Results are random. You cannot target a specific skill OR which of the two (assuming both have an empty skill slot) dragons receives the skill. Trained skills only increment by one (on the target dragon) if both dragons have the same skill at different levels. Example: Source dragon has a skill at level 5 and the target dragon has that same skill at level 1, the result will be skill at level 2. Other possible (and more likely) rewards in lieu of a combat skill are one of three "Available items to obtain" : Taming Experience, Dragon, Provisions, or Unknown Meat Chunk. Lair Storage This is where all the materials gathered from your dragons are stored. This tab is also where you have to pick the materials up in order to get them in your bag. You can remove a partial stack (and use the Lair for storage) or all at once by clicking the infinity symbol. Please note: Once an item has been removed from storage the item can not be put back in, so if bank and bag space is an issue, remove items cautiously. Lair Journal A list of activities done in the lair recently. Category:User Guides